edfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Ed Here
"Your Ed Here" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the name of Kevin's game, is to put Eddy to shame ... how lame! Plot In an unforeseen blaze of crayon-fuelled success it looks very much as though one of Eddy's scams is actually going to pull in some serious cash for the Eds. Indeed the Eds' Spittin Image waxworks seems to be doing quite well for itself if the eager customers are anything to go by. Naturally though, there are always skeptics out to spoil the fun and in the cul-de-sac's case they don't come any more skeptical than swaggering loudmouth Kevin and so it's really quite a relief for the Eds and their business when he decides he's seen enough and wanders off. Kevin doesn't go very far though for what should he find lying there on the ground but a wallet. Unfortunately for Kevin, the wallet is empty which is fairly understandable when he discovers that the owner of the wallet is none other than Eddy. Now the fact that Kevin found a wallet in the first place was enough to get Eddy interested but Kevin's revelation over what's inside that wallet seconds later is enough to have him sit up and beg for horror of horrors, Kevin has seen Eddy's ID card and discovered his middle name! As we soon find out, that middle name is Skipper and its a secret that Eddy would really prefer the rest of the kids never uncovered. Naturally though, what with Kevin being a bit of nasty irk and also one who has been on the receiving end of Eddy's scams one time too many he sees this as a nice opportunity for a little blackmail. So as Double D and Ed (well, mostly Double D) wonder what on earth is going on Kevin wastes no time in making Eddy perform his every wish and generally making a total laughing stock of himself. Eddy is forced to give Kevin his hard-earned cash and to dress just like Jimmy but that's only the start of it for he also has to drag poor Double D outside and kiss him in front of Nazz and make like a performing seal in front of everyone. Of course the cruel twist is that Kevin goes and tells the kids about Skipper anyway and as the laughter bubbles around him Eddy feels that his life is ruined forever. But of course he still has his friends and friends who are willing to make sacrifices for him too which is probably just as well for no sooner has Double D tried to make things better by telling Eddy his own middle name than the tables have been turned and now poor sensitive Edd is the butt of the joke .... kids are cruel, aren't they Skipper? Quotes *'Eddy': the hard sell "Need a scapegoat for mom and dad to yell at? Why not blame the dummy - only twenty five cents!" Jimmy: "Live life guilt-free? Give it to me Eddy!" ---- *'Jonny': "Turn me and Plank into candles, Eddy!" ---- *'Rolf': by the wax figures "Come Kevin, the placing of the wig is not to be missed!" ---- *'Edd': watching Jonny fumble blindly around "Give Jonny back his eyes, Ed." Ed: "Right-O Jimbo!" ---- *'Eddy': "Remember Kev, loose lips sink ships." ---- *'Ed': a monkey-shaped back-scratcher "Anybody got an itch to scratch?" ---- *'Edd': "Kevin's making a fool of you in front of everyone!" Ed: "Yeah, it's usually me!" ---- *'Ed': "A fine example of who-knows-what he is." ---- *'Ed': "Skipper's embarrassed because now everyone knows Eddy's middle name." Edd: "Eddy, if it makes you feel any better I'll tell you my middle name!" Eddy: feebly "Okay." Edd: Well Eddy, my middle name is Marion." pause Eddy: "Marion?! That's a girls name!" Ed: "Marion! Like that maid!" Nazz: "My aunt's name is Marion." Sarah: "Double D that's so cute!" Rolf: "Marion the Hungarian?" Jonny & Kevin: "No! Marion the librarian!" laughs at Edd Eddy: "Kids can be so cruel, right Ed?" Ed: slyly "You got that right, Skipper!" Trivia .]] *Edd's and Eddy's middle name were revealed in this episode. Edd's is Marion and Eddy's is Skipper. *According to his ID, we now know that Eddy is about 12 years old, and that he lives at 220 Rathink Avenue. *In this episode Eddy lives at 220 Rathink Ave., but in "To Sir with Ed" Eddy lived at 200 Rathink Ave. *This is the first episode to feature kissing on the lips, though it was between Edd and Eddy, and only to keep Kevin from revealing Eddy's middle name. *Ed knew how to play Tic-Tac-Toe in "Who Let the Ed In?", but does not how in this episode, but since he's not that brainy he might have forgotten how to play it. *This is the 1st episode to be premiered in 2004 *Nazz reveals that she has an aunt named Marion. *What Kevin wanted Eddy to do: **Buy him a soda **Dress up as Jimmy **Kiss Edd (good lord...) **Do Seal tricks **Eat a fish **Act like he wet himself when Kevin squirts him with a water gun. *This is the twentieth time everyone wants to pay for the Eds' scams. The scam was actually very popular and successful, however, Eddy had to give his money to Kevin to keep him from revealing Eddy's middle name. *Edd saying that his middle name is Marion is similar to the movie Antz, where the main protagonist, Z, says that his his middle name is Marion. *'Eddy': "Remember Kev, loose lips sink ships." During WWII one of the things not to do was talk about the military in relation to the content of what you talked about. This was prevalent when military men/women were on leave. The idea was that anyone could be a 'spy' and be working for the enemy. *There is a reference to the 1957 musical The Music Man near the end of the episode. Edd reveals his middle name is Marion, and Kevin and Jonny chime in "No! Marion the librarian!" Marion the librarian was a character in the musical The Music Man. *Ed made a reference to Robin Hood when he said "Marion, like that maid!" referring to Maid Marion from Robin Hood. This is the first episode to reference Robin Hood, the second being "Robbin' Ed" *We learn that Nazz's aunt's name is Marion too. Video This clip was provided by Miketizzle411 on Youtube p_NQzJifwSI Category:Episodes Category:Season 4